Role Reversal
by unclescar
Summary: When Stiles mentions to his dad it's like their roles are reversed, he was not prepared for his father suggestion.


**ROLE REVERSAL**

John was sitting in his office, his back to the door as he worked on his computer. On his desk was a large jelly donut and two slices of pizza with everything. He picked up one of the slices and had just taken a bite when he heard "seriously?" from behind him. He cringed because he knew he was busted, his son was here with his dinner. He chewed quickly and turned around, "hey son" he said as he got up and went to close the office door.

He took the bag that Stiles was carrying with the healthy dinner he had made. "I really don't know why I bother when you're only going to eat that junk."

"A couple of the deputies called out sick so I had to come in early. I didn't know when you would be coming by and I was starving, but that is no excuse" he said and dumped the pizza and donut in the trash. "Look dad, I know the food is not always the best tasting, but I do try to make it better."

"I know you do son, and I honestly appreciate it. I was just really hungry and the smell of the pizza was too tempting." Stiles just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "What is it? Come on Stiles, say what you're thinking."

"It's just that…..it's just that I feel like at times we have a role reversal situation happening here."

"A role reversal situation? What do you mean by that?" his dad asked, curious to what his son was thinking. He waited patiently as he could tell Stiles was trying to get his thoughts in order before he spoke. With a heavy sigh he finally said, "a role reversal is just that. It's like at times like this I'm the parent and you're the child." John smiled, "ok I can see that." He opened the bag and there was a large tupperware container full of grilled chicken cesar salad. He was never a big salad eater but there was something about the way Stiles made this salad that he absolutely loved, he could never get enough of it. Then he smiled when he saw a smaller container with fresh homemade chocolate chip cookies. "See, I'm not a monster dad" he said and they chuckled. "But you have a long night so I'm sure those cookies won't be enough, I would take the rest of the donuts with me but I don't want to have to deal with the wrath of your deputies. Besides, they would just go out and get more."

"I would not eat them" his dad said. "Ha, right and the sun will rise in the south tomorrow" Stiles said and his dad chuckled. "Ok smartass, since you feel this is a role reversal situation with my eating habits I have an idea, if you're wiling to listen."

"Go for it" Stiles said as he got comfortable. "I have these files to put back, while I'm gone I want you to think of an appropriate punishment _dad_ for my indiscretion with the pizza and donut."

"You can't be serious?"

"Sure I am. Why, you not comfortable with the idea?"

"I don't know, it's weird."

"Yes it's weird but you did say role reversal and so why not think of a punishment to make sure I don't eat that kind of stuff again? I'll go and put the files away and when I return you can let me know what you decided and also your thought process behind it." John didn't wait for a response, he grabbed the files and left his office.

"Oh my God, he is serious" Stiles said after his dad left. "This is weird and yet,this could be fun as well" he said to himself and started thinking. After a few minutes he looked around thinking his dad should have been back by now and was worried he might be sneaking a donut but then he saw him talking to one of the deputies.

"So, did you have enough time to think?" John said as he returned and sat behind his desk.

"I did actually, but to be honest I don't think you're going to go for it."

"Try me" he said and sat with a look of anticipation on his face. Stiles just smiled and shook his head. "Ok, just remember this was your idea."

"I know"

"You are either going to immediately say no or laugh me out of the station.."

"Stiles, just say it"

"A spanking" Stiles finally blurted out and for a few moments they both just stared at each other. Stiles waiting for his father to say something and John just hearing the word spanking echoing in his ears.

"See, told you wouldn't go for it." Stiles said and went to stand up.

"No no, hold on a minute. I just needed time to absorb what you said. Don't you think that that kind of punishment is a bit extreme for two slices of pizza and donut?"

"It's not about just those two slices and the donut dad, It's more about me repeatedly finding out you eat bad stuff like that."

"Ok, I guess I can see that. So, tell me how you came to this conclusion."

"Actually it was easier than I thought it would be, I just ran through the various punishments you have given me and worked how the only one that works is a spanking."

"Well, I'm very interested now in hearing your thought process" John said and motioned for Stiles to continue.

"Ok first you ground me, but you don't really go anywhere other than work or the store so that obviously doesn't work. Then you've taken my jeep away from me, but your car is your job so I can't do that. You've restricted my computer use to school work only but I can't take yours away because it's property of the county and you use it for work, on the rare occasions you do use it. You don't have a game system so I can't take that away from you. I could try sending you bed with out supper but you've never done that to me and you would only wait until I'm asleep and go down and eat. Knowing you, you wouldn't heat up leftovers you would probably eat ice cream."

"You're right about that" John said and laughed.

"Exactly so the only other form of punishment that I ever got from you was a spanking and that was the only option left." Stiles took a deep breath and waited to see what his dad was going to say. "And what if I say that I'm too big and or too old for a spanking?"

"I tried that myself last year. Remember? When looking for that half a body and you escorted me back to my jeep and at the last minute took a detour to that tree stump that you sat on and threw me across your lap."

John said nothing and Stiles just watched his face which was blank. He still expected his dad to reject this idea. "Ok" his dad finally said and Stiles was very surprised. "Wait what?"

"I said ok. Like you said, it's like a role reversal so I asked you to come up with a suitable punishment and to provide your thought process and you did all that, and very well I might add so I'm proud of you for that."

"Wow, that is so NOT what I was expecting."

"I've been disobeying you, like you said so I should be punished for it. May I have one request though?"

"Dad, you never let me negotiate punishments."

"I know but I would just like to request that this be done at home."

"Oh of course. No I wouldn't do that here and embarrass you in front of your deputies like that. Besides you need to get back to work" he said and they both got up and hugged each other. For fun, before he left, he smacked his dad's ass "behave yourself" he said. "Yes sir" John said and they laughed.

The sun was starting to come up and because he went in early, John left early. Since he was home earlier than normal he made sure he was very quiet when he got home so as not to wake up Stiles. He was tired and just wanted to sleep but he also knew what was coming, he just wasn't sure when. He went into the kitchen and started the coffee maker. Stiles had set it to start at 8 but he was home at seven and he wanted to study this new case a bit. He was on his second cup when Stiles came down. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"I could no longer resist the smell of coffee. Want some breakfast?"

"That sounds great."

"Is that a case?"

"Yes and it's a tricky one."

"Tell me about it" Stiles said as he started making eggs and bacon. As he cooked, John told him the specifics of the case. This was something that they did together because Stiles always thought of things that others didn't and they could spend hours talking and bouncing ideas off each other. When they finished eating Stiles sat and read the file while John did the dishes. When he finished he went to sit back down at the table and waited while Stiles was looking over the file. "See anything your old man missed?" he asked.

"All three victims have receipts from the ATM around the corner from that dive bar on the other side of town and based on the time on the receipts, they had to be together."

"Really?" John said and Stiles showed him the receipts. John took out his phone and told Parrish to get to the bank to see if they had a copy of what the camera on the ATM showed and then to head to the bar and ask around. "You're a genius" John said and leaned over and kissed him on the head. Stiles looked around and saw the kitchen was cleaned up. "Go up to my room and wait for me" he said and the happiness fell from his fathers face. He took a deep breath and gathered up the papers from the file, said ok and started for the stairs. "Stand in the corner" he added. John just turned to look at him but didn't say anything. He had a feeling that his son was already enjoying this.

When his dad was upstairs Stiles got up and ran down to the basement. They had a ping pong table down there that they never use and the paddles were still there. Stiles realized he did not have the strongest hands, not like his dads, and he had a feeling that his hand was going to start hurting before he was done so he grabbed one of the paddles.

When he got to his room his dad was standing in the corner like he asked but his arms were folded so he could tell he wasn't happy about it. All he could was stifle the laugh he wanted let out. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" his dad said.

"It was your idea and yes, I'm enjoying this a little. I mean how many kids get the opportunity to punish their parents."

"Son, keep in mind that this is not an opportunity for you to get revenge."

"Oh I know dad. Honestly, I wasn't even thinking that way." Stiles pulled the chair out from his desk into the center of the open space of his room. "Come over here" he said as he sat down. His dad turned from the corner and started walking over and as he did Stiles patted his right thigh, "over my knee mister" he said. His dad just looked at him and started to unbuckle his belt. "You don't have to drop your pants" Stiles said so John, after taking a deep breath, put himself across Stiles' lap. It took him a few minutes to get in a comfortable position and braced his hands on the floor. "What's the paddle for" he asked, seeing it in Stiles hand when he turned around.

"I have delicate hands I guess you could say. They're not big and strong like yours so I grabbed the paddle to use in case my hand gives out."

"Just how long is this going to….ouch" John's question was cut off by a very firm smack to his ass. "Did I ever ask you that you?"

"No, no you didn't. Sorry I asked" he said. Stiles placed his hand on his dad's ass and rubbed it a little, feeling the material off his dad's uniform pants and trying to get a feel of how firm his dad's ass was because it looked pretty firm. Without saying anything further he brought his hand up and started. He couldn't help but smile when his father jumped a little with each spank. He was firm but kept a stead pace making sure to alternate between his left and right cheek and also made sure to work on the area where his legs met his ass. It was those area's that got the biggest reaction.

He thought about scolding him as well, reminding him as to why he was being spanked, like he would do to him but he already explained all of that so he just administered the spanking in silence. He wasn't sure how long he had been at it but he looked at the clock and he had been at it for almost five minutes and his had was starting to hurt. John was hoping it was over when Stiles stopped and was just rubbing his ass again but then he could tell he leaned over and picked up the paddle off the floor and he knew it was about to get much worse. His ass was actually starting to sting with each slap of his son's hand but apparently his son thought he had not done a thorough enough job.

"Almost done, just going to finish off with the paddle" he said and John just nodded his head. "Ouch, oh, ahh, ouch" was all John had to say. Stiles couldn't help but take some pleasure at the sounds he was finally hearing, he knew he was finally giving his dad a proper spanking. John tried counting in his head but when he got to fifteen and Stiles kept going he gave up. Eventually it ended and he just laid there limp and trying to catch his breath and he realized his eyes were burning with tears.

"I wasn't too hard on you was I" Stiles asked as he tried to soothe the pain by rubbing his ass gently. "I have to say son that yes you were hard on me but I don't want you to feel guilty about that or apologize do you understand me?"

"Ok dad. Do you need me to help you up?" he asked but John got up on his own and immediately started rubbing his ass on his own. "I have to say kid, you were doing fine with your hand, but you do swing a mean paddle" he said with a slight smile. Stiles got up and hugged his dad. "Just so you know, that if I find out you're eating crap like that again…."

"I know, you'll give me another spanking and it will be deserved. If I am tempted again, I will remember this and walk away."

"Good because I want you around a long time."

"I know you do son."


End file.
